


Modern Jaskier

by SoftKing



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Famous Jaskier, Fanart, Gen, Jaskier steals geralts sweatshirts and wears them out, Jewelry, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Siren Jaskier | Dandelion, but its there, drives the paparrazi crazy, i guess, relationship is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKing/pseuds/SoftKing
Summary: Inspired by @hellraiser 's tumblr posts about modern day jaskier being ariana grande
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 202
Collections: Fantasy Fanart: SFW and NSFW





	Modern Jaskier




End file.
